Heaven is not complete with out Hell
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Sasuke lost his wife in a tragic accident after they adopted Naruto. Naruto, their son, feels that he is just a substitute for his mother. What  will Sasuke do? Rated M for SasuNaru bliss. ADOPTED FROM NanaChi-Chan. Original Name: Heaven and Hell.
1. Prolog

**A/N: My first adopted story! I adopted it from NanaChi-Chan. I also wish she could read it when I do this. Even Though its an adopted story it does not mean I won't tweak it to fit my own very selfish needs. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own and sadly I never will

* * *

**

**Prolog**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Naruto don't …!" I yelled as I ran making sure to stop him before he ripped …

_**RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP **_

To late Naruto had successfully ripped the drapes and then had automatically bursted into tears. I then scooped him up and started to rock him gently. "Shh its okay, its okay, its okay. Mommy wanted to buy some new ones anyways."

Naruto then looked up at me with big blue watery eyes. "Weally?"

I smiled softly at him because he was just so adorable. "Yes really, now lets go make that cake we promised mommy."

Naruto giggled and then squirmed out of my grasp. "OKAY!" He screamed before dashing off to the kitchen.

_'Damn who knew a three year old could be so fast?' _ I thought as I ran after him.

**Three Hours Later**

I redialed yet again on the phone and reached voice mail again. "Sakura were are you? Naruto's ready to go to bed and he want's a goodnight kiss from you. Please call me back."

"Where's mommy?" Naruto asked pitifully as he hugged is blanket and stuffed fox to his chest.

I faked a smile. "She's coming home real soon." As I said that some one rang the door bell.

Naruto ran to the door and opened it his smile quickly turning into a frown. "Your not mommy."

"Naruto don't do … that." My smile faded as the pit in my stomach grew. In front of me were two cops. "Naruto go to your room."

"But daddy …"

"Please go to your room. I'll call Auntie Ino to come over an play with you if you do."

"Okay." Naruto grinned and ran off.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The first officer asked.

"Yes."

"We need you to come down to the morgue and identify a body."

_'Please don't let it be Sakura.' _ "Just let me … go call … someone to watch my son Naruto …" I said brokenly.

"Okay." The other officer said gruffly.

I retreated hastily, urging myself not to sprint out into a run before I had grabbed the phone of the hook and dialed the very familiar number of my wife's friend Ino.

"Hello?" Ino's voice said sleepily.

"Ino its me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I could hear Ino shift into a sitting position on the phone.

"No its fine whats up?"

"I need you to come over to watch Naruto."

"Why?"

"I need to … go to the morgue."

"No please don't tell me …" Ino said fearfully.

"I think so Ino."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." I said quickly before I hung up.

**Thirty minutes and a Trip to the Morgue Later **

Here I was wanting to remove the white cloth covering the face of body beneath it and at the same time dreading it. I knew it was Sakura the minute I saw the body's shape and all my hopes were dashed. What would I tell Naruto? When Her face was revealed I let out a choked cry as my world was cracking all around me. We were only married for one year. "Happy first anniversary." I choked out before I walked out of the room.

**The Next Day **

"Daddy where's mommy?"

I picked him up and sat him on top of the counter. "Mommy had to go to heaven."

"When will she be coming back?"

"She can't come back."

"Why?"

"Because …" I didn't know how to finish. " … God wanted mommy to be with him again."

"Will I get to see mommy again?"

"One day you will."

"Promwish?"

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So How did you like it? Tell me please? **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I made Naruto older. Instead of thirteen he's going to be sixteen. I'm just more comfortable that way. Hmm I'm going to try and use the least amount of Japanese I possibly can in this. Only things I think I'm going to keep is the Honorifics. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own still. It's Sad really.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Thirteen Years Later **

"D-da-da-dad!" Naruto yelled as he spilled his seed onto Sasuke's stomach and moaned heavily as Sasuke followed after. They laid together, Sasuke's weight crushing down onto Naruto's smaller body, panting. "Dad …" Naruto said trying to push Sasuke off of him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"You're heavy." Naruto said with a pout.

Sasuke smirked, when seeing his son pout he made his body grow heavier to tease Naruto. "Am I heavy now?" He said mockingly.

"Stop That!" Naruto hissed a he tried harder to push Sasuke off of him, and then he stopped suddenly turning his head to the side limply while closing his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said worriedly as he got off and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"GOTCHA!" Naruto scrambled off of the bed while grabbing Sasuke's white t-shirt on his way out putting it on as he ran down the hallway."

Sasuke growled. "BRAT … I'm going to get you." Sasuke said as he ran after his prey gaining on him in three quick strides. "Thought you could run away from me?" Sasuke said as he picked Naruto up and gave him his infamous smirk as they walked into Naruto's room and pinned him onto the bed.

"Of course." Naruto spoke with a grin before he stuck out his tongue which Sasuke promptly started to suck on, making Naruto moan. Sasuke pulled back and pushed the shirt that Naruto had stolen off of him taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it, making Naruto make sounds of pleasure. "N-n-n-no, I h-h-ave sch-ool to-mor-roow."

Sasuke gave a lick before he grinned satistically down at Naruto. "You know you like it."

"That's not the point!" Naruto snapped.

"You know I always win." Sasuke said playfully before kissing Naruto again.

**(A/N: I'm such a tease, but you all love me anyways.) **

This pattern of running away happened once more and then they ended up in Sasuke's bed, limbs entwined completely, drained of all energy.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm WOW This has a lot of reviews already. And that was only on the Prolog. Oh and my poll is closed. Baby twins Boy and Boy won so guess what! JNO is getting a new chapter finally. I know all my readers have missed it so much. **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: All your reviews are so appreciated. I can't even describe how happy I feel. **

**Disclaimer: -Wakes up from dream- Dammit even in my dreams I don't own it.

* * *

**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

**Monday Morning: 5:15 A.M. **

_'My back hurts and I can almost not walk. Evil sex addict.' _I thought as I limped profoundly to the shower and turned it on. _'But at least he didn't attack me after that last round, cause if he did I don't think I would be walking at all.' _ When steamed enveloped the room I walked into the shower and slid the glass door shut, and started to calculate the damage that he did to my body. _'Its actually not that bad considering how many times we went at it last night.' _Then I accidentally stepped the wrong way and cursed so loud I'm sure they heard me in Hell. Then Turning off the shower I slid open the door slightly and reached for my towel.

"Looking for this?" A hand holding my towel appeared threw the steam.

"Oh thanks …" As I started to dry myself of a thought accord to me. _Someone handed me the towel.' _Wrapping the towel around my waist I slid open the door slowly and then gulped. Before me was dad and he had a sadistic smile on his face.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'Dammit where is he?' _I thought as I stomped out of my room scowling while looking for my sexy little angel. As I passed his room I could hear water running threw his closed bathroom door. _'Oh look, its unlocked.' _I thought with a wicked grin._ 'His carelessness is going to get him into trouble someday. Hmm … maybe I should give him a spanking as a lesson.'_

As I opened the door I was greeted by steam and his shadowy figure behind the wavy glass doors. When he turned off the water and slid open the door some I saw his hand groping for the towel just out of reach of his searching hand. "Looking for this?" I asked after I picked up the towel and handed it to him and then smirked. I guess it him awhile to notice that somebody handed him the towel. I grinned sadistically as he opened the door and gulped.

"Dad …" Naruto moaned while I pushed him against the wall and thrust inside of him. "Stop it, I-I'll be Lat …" He spoke before I silenced him with a kiss. I pumped his member and soon we both climaxed.

As we I pulled out we both slid down and sat on the shower floor, then I looked at the clock on the bathroom wall and cursed. "Shit, I'm going to be late." I stood up and started to make my way out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to be late?" Naruto spoke dazed.

"Hn, so now you ask?" Naruto grumbled demonically. "Oh I'll be shooting two commercials today so it might take awhile so don't wait up." As Naruto got up I gave him a hug and then sucked on his neck long and hard enough to give him a hickey.

"What was that for?" Naruto said as he looked at me with more annoyance in his face.

"Take care." I said and left his bathroom. "That'll give him a hint." I said under my breath as I thought about Naruto's best friend slash classmate slash aspiring lover.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas Dear Readers **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Oh look the lazy authoress is Updating. I would do Shika so proud right now. ANYWAYS HAVE FUN READING!**

**Disclaimer: OH LOOK STILL DON'T OWN. -mutters- What a surprise …

* * *

**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"I was almost late." I mutter as I barely made it into the class room before the bell rang clothes disheveled form the wind outside.

"NARUTO!" I looked up and saw that Kiba, who's my best friend, waving at me excitedly right before he jumped onto me.

"KIBA! I CAN'T BREATH!" We've been friends since I was in daycare, but my mothers death made us part ways, but luckily we met again. I was thirteen when it happened.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Naruto!" Dad called out, "Don't be such a couch potato." Then I heard him walk and open the door to the garage and started his other baby which is a midnight black Ferrari.

I forced myself to stand up, I was still wearing the clothes I fell asleep in last night which was a tight orange v-neck t-shirt and some black boxers with the Uchiha crest all over them that dad had gotten for me for my birthday last year. I looked down at them and muttered darkly. "Sometimes it seems as if dad wants to brand me or something." Dad was going to enroll me into The Ninja Leaf Academy or what other people liked to call it N.L.A and he wanted me to go with him so I could go see the school.

I opened up my closet and pulled out a black v-neck sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans off of their hangers making them jump off the closet rod and fall to the floor with a muffled thump. After I got dressed I grabbed my converse and my I-Pod putting on my shoes as I ran down the stairs and to the car firmly shutting the door to the garage behind me and then got in. I put my ear-buds in and shuffled until I found the perfect song that suited my mood and cranked it up to drown out the world and my thoughts.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'  
_

I looked over at my dad and saw that he was surprisingly tense. I guess he could hear the music very clearly.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  
_

I started to blush slightly as the next part of the song came on.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin' … _

Then Sasuke ripped the ear-buds out of my ears and made me yelp and then glare at him. "Why the heck did you do that!"

"Hn. No music in the car."

I grumbled and muttered death threats under my breath the rest of the way and as we pulled up into the parking lot I got out of the car faster then dad and as I ran to the big open oak doors I heard some one calling me would be an understatement.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Before I could turn around the body of the voice glomped me and unfortunately I lost my balance and we both fell down with a loud smack. "Fuck …" I groaned.

The body rolled off and me and they spoke again. "Sorry Kitsune."

I was shocked from that nickname, because only one person had ever called me that. I turned and looked at the person sitting up and my face lit up. "KIBA!" I glomped him back. "I missed you so much!"

Kiba laughed as he untangled himself out of my embrace and helped me stand up. "Me too Kitsune." He said as he ruffled my already messed up hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while looking around for dad who surprisingly was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I'm going to school here this year and you?"

I was yet again shocked and then I quickly came back to earth. "Me too." I guess he was also shocked by the look on his face.

"Coincidence or fate you think?" He said as he laughed. "Oh and here." He dug around in his pocket and gave me an envelope.

"This is so … awesome." Inside was a concert ticket of my favorite band The Demon Catchers.

"Its our concert next week I hope you can attend." Kiba said as he winked at me.

"This is so awesome."

"Is that all you can say?"

I stared at him. "Seriously, your a part of them? I'm like your number one fan." I said with a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"That's great to hear, I'm just new in the band, Gaara, the band leader got really sick and they needed another singer to back him up."

I thought about Gaara's face and shook my head. "He doesn't seem like he'd ever get sick."

Kiba laughed heartily. "Yeah, How about we talk while walking. I need to bring something to the front office."

_**~Flash Back End~**_

I smiled as I thought back. In actually I was right about something that day. Dad actually wants to brand me as his and I found out why he ripped the ear-buds out of my ears and turned off the music … it was making him very horny.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

_'Naruto was almost late … again. It was probably because of his pedo father.' _I thought as I gritted my teeth as I turned it into a smile. To tell you the truth, I like Naruto … a lot, because when he smile my whole world stops and when he pouts or sulks he makes the cutest face. I walked over to our table with him and sat down waiting for our teacher to actually arrive. I watched as his collar of his shirt shift and I saw it. I got angry and jealous. On his neck was a very prominent hickey. "Why were you late?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Um … I-I-I overslept."

He's hopeless at lying. "Well were did ya get the hickey?" I raised an eyebrow at his nervous antics.

"Its n-not a hick-hickey."

"Oh then what is it?"

"A mo-mosquito b-bite." He stuttered and then smiled as the teacher came in the door and saved him from me asking anymore questions.

"Well class I hate to inform you, but there will be no classes starting tomorrow until next Friday." The teacher paused briefly as cheers erupted and then died down with a well placed glare. "Anyways the school is going to be fumigated for termites. Also afterwards the school will be used for College entrance exams for the older students."

_'The next two weeks are going to be hell' _

"Because of this unfortunate circumstances there will be a project assigned. You may or may not work in partners."

Naruto turned to me and grinned. "Kiba, do you want to be partners?"

I returned his grin after my heart started to beat regularly again. "Yeah."

"You will be making a video about your life. You can also have a copy of your birth certificate to receive extra credit."

After that announcement the day quickly passed by. _'I'm so excited to be with Naru … I mean I'm so excited to do our project together.'

* * *

_

**A/N: Also I don't own Animals by NickelBack either. **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Oh look my lowly minions I'm on a roll … I was just joke … DAMMIT DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME! Cause seriously I think the world of you. **

**Disclaimer: Does It look like I own it? -sobs- Now let me go sit in my emo corner and cry over the fact.

* * *

**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"Kiba, do you want to come over so we can start the project?" Naruto asked as he zipped up his backpack and slung it over is shoulder.

"Sure." I answered, like I had a choice of saying no.

"Great!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Dad's going to be late tonight and well I really didn't want to be alone … don't you need to call your parents though?"

"No, both of my parents are on a business trip so I don't think they would mind."

When we got to Naruto's home I was excited. All alone with a ball of sunshine. His house wasn't to big but also it wasn't to small either. In fact it was perfect. The living room was huge though and inside it had a huge black leather couch that faced the media center they had with their fifty inch plasma screen T.V. "So what do you want to do before we start homework?" _'Not that we would be doing homework if I got my way.' _

Naruto thought with a pout and his tongue stuck out with his concentration. When he finally got an idea his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. "I know! We can order the Habenero Surprise Pizza and watch a movie!"

"Habenero Surprise Pizza?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah its a pizza dad got made at the pizza parlor around here. Its super spicy."

I grinned I knew now how to get what I wanted. After Naruto ordered the pizza I started to put my plan into action. "You know something? I think that we could make this interesting."

"Interesting?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Yeah interesting. Lets have a contest. Who ever cries first will have to do a dare, so the movie has to be a real tearjerker."

"OKAY!"

While Naruto was looking for a movie I watched him. He was currently on his hands and knees and when he unconsciously wiggled his ass I instantly got painfully hard. "Find anything yet?"

"Almost got it …. YES!" Naruto swiftly got up off of his hands and knees and did a happy dance.

"What are we watching?"

"A Walk to Remember!"

**A SasuNaru Time Skip is So Hot and STEAMY!**

At the end of the movie only Naruto was really crying. _'I won. My plan is going to be put into action.' _

"Kiba, The girl died."

"I know Kitsune, I know and guess what … I won."

"But …" Naruto pouted.

_'Fuck he's making me hard again.' _"Close your eyes."

"What? I thought you were going to dare me?"

I laughed lightly. "I said close your eyes so I can do my dare." As soon as he closed his eyes I took my chance and kissed him and against his lips and murmured, "Kiss me back." I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, but I guess he was too shocked so I took matters into my own hands. I unbuttoned and slipped my hand down his pants and rubbed him. When he moaned I took the chance and slipped my tongue in and pushed him down onto the couch. I didn't even notice when he started to kiss me back. I pulled away and removed his shirt and then started kissing down his neck and chest.

"Kiba stop! This isn't part of the dare." Naruto practically screamed and pushed me off of him. "Kiba leave."

"Naruto … I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." I said as I stood up.

"Just leave."

I walked to the front door with my stuff and opened it and then left hearing it slam after me. _'What the hell did I do?' _I walked home with a sad dejected look on my face.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"We can't finish the commercial today."

Kakashi has to be one of the most perverted directors I have ever known. "What do you mean we can't finish the commercial today?"

"Your partner has another commercial that was scheduled today."

"Well sense she's not here … Goodbye Kakashi." I said as I walked and got into my car.

"Hey!" Kakashi said as he tried to stop me. "STOP!"

I slammed my door and rolled down the window and had death in my voice. "Kakashi fine another

leading man for that bitch cause I ain't waiting here just because of her." And with that I drove home.

**Time Skip Loves Company **

I stepped inside the dark and shut the door while removing my tie and went upstairs and straight up to Naruto's room. _'Now I get to go ravish my blond.' _But then I heard his sobs. I walked into his room quietly and sat down beside him making the bed creak and pulled him into a hug and when he wrapped his arms around my neck I started to rubbed small circled on his back while making soothing noises. When he was half asleep I tried to remove him slowly, but it only made him hug tighter, so I just laid down in the be with him.

**Tuesday: Nine-Forty Eight A.M.**

I woke up a felt something was missing beside me. _'Where did Naruto go?' _I got up and went searching for him and then I smelt coffee and omelets. I went into the kitchen and crept silently behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "Smells good."

Naruto smiled. "Oh your awake."

"Hey why were you crying last night?"

Naruto turned off the stove and reached for a plate. "Me? I never cry."

I removed my arms from around him as he placed the omelet on a plate and handed it to me. "Yeah right, tell me that when I'm dead and in the grave. Remember when you were five."

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Daddy don't … go" Naruto sobbed.

I couldn't resist and bent down and kissed him instantly making him stop crying and look at me.

"Daddy what do you call that?" He said touching his lips.

"You call that a kiss." I smiled.

"Do it again!"

I smirked to myself. _'Is this what you call like father like son?' _I asked myself. "Only if you be a good boy and stop crying while I'm away." I kissed him again when he nodded and parted. "Bye baby and bye Ino." I hugged him one last time.

"Bye bye daddy." Naruto said while waving.

_**~Flash Back End~**_

Naruto almost stumbled when he remembered, but I quickly caught him and then kissed him. "Good morning." I winked. I sat myself down at the table and opened my newspaper. "Oh yeah, why are you here? Don't you have school?" I asked.

"Nope. We don't have school until next Friday."

I lowered my newspaper and smirked at him, and watched as he choked on a bite of food he had stolen off of the omelet he made for me. _'Oh the next two weeks should be fun.'

* * *

_

**A/N: Just to let you readers know during Sasuke's Flash Back he did not want his son that way he does now yet. That happened around when Naruto was Thirteen. I thought I should tell you that. **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I posted again for this story. And people deal with the point of view change … I'm just saying. I do it for a reason you know. I warn so that you don't go what the fuck just happened? **

**Disclaimer: Naruto says Sasuke owns him but I told him the truth which made him cry.

* * *

**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

**Tuesday: Ten A.M. **

_'Dammit what the hell have I done!' _I thought again for the millionth time as I punched my pillow. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night due to the fact I felt horrible. I grabbed for my cell and started texting.

**Kiba: Naruto **

After I finished that text I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of instant ramen. As the water boiled in the kettle I couldn't help but feel bad. I had taken advantage of my best friend and let my hormones get the best of me. I poured the water and waited patiently as the noodles softened so I could eat. I quickly checked my cell and saw that he had not replied back. I texted as I started to eat the noodles.

**Kiba: Naruto I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean what I did yesterday to you. I wasn't even thinking straight. I'm sincerely sorry please forgive me.**

After a few minutes after it was sent Naruto replied.

**Naruto: Be here at four. I'll think about forgiving you. **

I smiled softly to myself as I paused my eating. _'Even though he didn't forgive me, he still gave me a chance.'

* * *

_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

**Tuesday: Eleven-Twenty A.M.**

"Stop tea-sing m-me."

"Say the magic word." Sasuke drawled out as his hands roamed around my body while clearly avoiding my straining erection.

"P-p-plea-please?" I cried as he started to suck on my nipple while the other snaked down and started to pump me.

Sasuke smirked, as I thrust against his hand into completion. "Why you so excited Babe?" He said right before he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me. Using my cum as lubricant, he put in a digit and expertly found that one spot. I moaned as he added another and another to that pleasurable abuse he was inflicting. "You ready?"

I nodded as he started to pull out his fingers one by one and arched my back practically in half as he slid into me. Pausing for a few short minutes so I could adjust to his size, before he started to move slowly. I knew he was having a hard time making himself move slow from his labored breathing. "Faster …" I moaned and then Sasuke complied happily.

Afterward I watched him sleep with his arm draped over my waist. It was weird how when we did this stuff it felt right, even though we're blood related. I ran my hand lovingly down his soft and warm face. His skin was soft like a baby's. I've never seen him once do anything to make it soft as it is. _'Maybe it's hereditary, but sadly I never got soft skin. I guess I got my mom's.' _

Slowly I removed his arm and sat it down beside me, then I looked at the clock. I saw that it was already two fifty-five P.M. _'I still got one hour to prepare myself mentally and physically.'_ I got up without the bed creaking and went into the shower and washed. _'Maybe I overreacted with Kiba.'_ I wrapped my snow white fuzzy towel around my waist and walked strait into my room. Out of the closet I grabbed a fire engine red shirt that had the words, 'It's hot and I'm steaming', written in bold orange letters. I also wore black and white checkered shorts.

I went down and say that Dad was making coffee. '_Caffeine addict.'_ I raked my gaze down his hot and firm backside that was clad in black skinny jeans. _'Correction, a __**very**__ hot caffeine addict.'_ I almost drooled as I saw that he was wearing the dark purple polo I had gotten him for last Christmas. Its funny how young he looks, people often think that we're best friends until we tell them that he's actually my father. It's quite comical to see them almost faint.

"Oh, hey." He said as he turned around and leaned on the counter while sipping his drink and smiled. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already three-thirty and sighed. "What's wrong?" Dad asked as we both sat down on the chairs.

I faked a smile. "Nothing." He still seemed worried, "It is really nothing. I'm just tired."

Sasuke put down his mug onto the table with a clank and the coffee sloshed. "Do you regret what we did?"

I was shocked by the sudden question, I shook my head furiously. "Of course not." When he made a sigh of relief I giggled. "You thought that it was because of what we did?"

Sasuke laid his head on my shoulder and hugged me. "Well sort of, I thought that you were having feelings for this Kiba guy already and regretted what we did together."

"No way! First of all your the one I like and besides he's my best friend, I would never want to ruin our friendship. When dad smiled I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me your jealous." I teased.

"No I'm not."

"You are!"

"Hn, your mine so why would I be?" He smirked as he looked into my eyes.

I stuck out my tongue and replied childishly. " Who said so?"

"I did." Sasuke said seductively and then tickled my sides, making me lurch out of his grasp and run away, but he was to fast and quickly caught me.

"No!" I shrieked as he started to tickle me again. We rolled and laughed until we heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I heard Naruto's muffled voice threw the door as I hesitated to ring the bell, and what I heard hurt.

"_No way! Your the one I like and besides he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin our friendship._"

I felt simply heartbroken as I heard laughter, but still I rang the door bell as the pain ate at my chest. _'I'll tell Naruto my feelings for him and when he doesn't give me a chance I'll move on, but if he does I will make him mine. I'll wait for you Naruto until you open the door that leads strait to your heart.'

* * *

_

**A/N: Ah another chapter is out. Hope you had a good time reading and please review. **


End file.
